


Opportunity Wields a Knife

by Overthinkerwrites



Series: Evil Girlfriends Out to Conquer [1]
Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Evil queens and their sinister girlfriends are out the conquer the galaxy, F/F, Prequel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nevy Nervine was the quiet, subdued, and meek princess everyone ignored. And that was their last mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity Wields a Knife

Nevy Nervine was a princess. Granted, the youngest princess in the entire Covetess Reach. With several siblings, each one of them notable in ways that granted them advantages Nevy was denied due to her youth.

 

‘Bite your tongue’ was a common litany to her. Especially when she complained and protested at being last in almost everything. Which was all the time.

 

She was denied entrance at meetings with diplomats and political events. She was denied specialized tutoring from the great masters of the Reach on how to lead, trade, and fight. Everything she sought interest in was discouraged and she was often left to be the one to learn courtly etiquette and manners, something she had little desire to learn. She was forced to study, on her own, magics and potion-craft under the auspices of servants loyal to her father, as they did not wish for her to get any ideas.

 

Her brothers mocked her smaller size and joked that she’d be nothing more than a bride to be traded with another kingdom for political purposes. Her sisters fell in line with her brothers and left her to play alone when she needed someone, anyone, to prove to her that she was loved. Her parents were of no help in that department either, as they were more concerned with appeasing and negotiating with traders, other leaders, and gossiping with other peoples of lordly caliber.

 

Nevy feared that her life was to be nothing more than a pawn until she had overheard her parents discussing, in hushed tones, about one of the guests to one of their receptions.

 

Wrathia Bellarmina.

 

She had heard that name before. The servants had told her that she was more than just a queen. She was an empress. Her Queendom’s borders was well into the hundreds of galaxies. Not worlds. Not systems. Galaxies.

 

Her active imagination had made her eyes grow wide at the thought. What a monarch she was if she was able to obtain and rule over the possible quintillions of peoples within her rule.

 

Her parents had discussed finding ways of politely turning down Bellarmina’s offer for trade and alliances while she dalied with other guests in the great hall downstairs. While the Covetess Reach was in no way comparable to Wrathia’s Empire, they were well of enough that they did not require the need of one such as her.

 

Nevy, on the other hand, was interested in meeting this monarch. Her mind raced at what kind of person she had to be in order to gain such prestige. And so, against the wishes of her parents, she sneaked into the party, hiding amongst the servants and lesser lords and ladies to find this mysterious guest.

 

To her surprise, she was nowhere to be found. However, overhearing chatter from some of the other guests, they noted she was alone on the balcony. Onward, Nevy thought excitedly.

 

Surely enough, she found the Vengess Empress by herself, smoking a pipe she had magically created to burn some herbs she had stowed upon her person. By the Depths, she was beautiful! Her hair looked like a living stream of lava. Her dress made of the most beautiful lavender silks she had ever seen. And her obsidian crown was a marvel to behold, though her face outshone that easily.

 

The smell was not unpleasant, however, that was not what interested her.

 

Somehow, the Empress turned to her and smiled. “What have we here? A Little Fish?”

 

Nevy pouted, she then walked over of the shadows and into the moonlit balcony of the castle. “With all due respect, Empress, I am not little, nor am I a fish,” she answered politely with a curtsy.

 

The Vengess threw her head back and laughed. When she calmed down, she then turned and leaned against the railing, as if to assess her.

 

“Odd. I keep hearing about the royal family and all the illustrious doings of their children. Yet, you don’t seem to match anything I’ve heard. Could be the youngest princess of the family,” Wrathia asked pointedly. She was almost curious about Nevy as a person, and not just another note on someone’s ledger.

 

It would have been a first.

 

Regardless, Nevy, desperate to find anyone that would take interest in her as a person, opened up. “It’s because there isn’t. The royal family already has more than enough heirs and royal children to continue the line. There comes a point when one can only have so many children vying for the throne or working for the benefit of the Reach, that one’s very station seems redundant.” She then looked to the side, almost ashamed of saying that, because here she was, in the presence of an Empress, almost looking for pity at the fact she was a useless royal.

 

Wrathia snorted. “Perhaps. However, I find it unlikely that one such as yourself would be redundant.”

 

Nevy looked back to her, surprised. It was difficult to believe that she was capable of anything, but…

 

“Then what would I be?” Nevy probed.

 

Wrathia’s smile returned. “A queen, perhaps? An Empress, like myself?”

 

Nevy was shocked. Her entire family had made it quite clear that any ambition for the throne was foolishness. But… perhaps…

 

“I… I…” Nevy fought to regain her composure. “Could I really be a queen?”

 

Wrathia’s grin, with the sharp teeth meant to rend flesh, grew noticeably. “You could be more than that… however, you have to understand why.”

 

“Why, what?”

 

“Why do you want to be queen?”

 

The question stunned Nevy. She actually had to turn away from her guest to consider the answer. Her heart was beginning to race, not just because of the possibilities afforded to her, but Wrathia herself. She had an air of… what was it. Strength? Power? Dominance? Whatever it was, Nevy wanted it. Wanted more of it. She turned to the Empress and whispered, anger slowly creeping into her voice.

 

“Because it was always denied me. I wanted to be queen, but I was told I would never be. I wanted so much growing up, but was never considered because of my position amongst my siblings. And now, my future is in question because of what they denied me. I refuse to be a pawn in my parents’ political schemes. I will,” she was about shout when Wrathia walked up behind her and lay her hands on Nevy’s shoulders. 

 

The Empress then whispered into her ear, seductively, “I will help you. The rest of the royal family bores me, however, you have something they don’t. You know what you want and you are willing to get it. That is what I seek in those I would call my allies.”

 

Nevy turned slightly and whispered back, almost alarmed, “I’ve heard. You desire an allegiance or subservience.”

 

“You heard right, in part,” Wrathia then let her arms crawl slowly around the silken frills of the waist of Nevy’s dress,”while I make no secret of the fact that I wish to expand my empire further, I never do wrong to those that I conquer. Civilizations, on the brink of collapse, are resurrected under my rule. And I have no intention of allowing the same to happen with the Covetess Reach.”

 

Nevy smiled and held back a sardonic laugh. “Such pretty words from one who holds the advantage. I would imagine a Vengess Empress would sooner burn the Reach to the ground rather that let its people resist.” However, she welcomed Wrathia’s touch. She could feel the heat of the Vengess through the cloth.

 

“You are no fool, Little Fish,” Wrathia cooed affectionately as she leaned her forehead against the back of Nevy’s head. “I could very well wipe the Reach off the face of the universe, but what would that afford me? Costly rebellions, time consuming bureaucracy, and nothing but work, work, work, all the time.”

 

Nevy, for reasons beyond her own understanding, learned into Wrathia’s embrace. Nevy felt warm. She felt like she belonged there. She then whispered, “I could be queen?”

 

“Not just of the Reach,” Wrathia answered, “But of all Covetess.” The Reach was just one civilization of the entire Covetess race. There had been multiple attempts to unify the Covetess across the several galaxies they all resided in, but it amounted to nothing. To be such a queen….

 

Coming to a decision, she then clasped her hands over Wrathia’s and answered, “what would you have me do, my queen?”

 

“Nothing yet,” Wrathia answered calmly before she held onto one of Nevy’s hands and then walked around to hold both of her hands again. “There will come a time when you will know when to take your rightful place as the queen of the Reach. And I also give a piece of advice that has aided me; you must not just win the first battle, but every other battle after that before they start, or else you will never emerge victorious.”

 

Nevy’s courage then faltered at exactly what that entailed. “It is a nice dream, my queen, but I am no warrior. Everyone still sees me as the same little girl to be humored and ignored.”

 

Undeterred, Wrathia then lifted Nevy’s chin so they saw eye to eye. “And that, Little Fish, is your greatest strength. They will never see you coming, until it is too late.”

 

Nevy’s eyes grew wide as the possibilities returned in droves. Ideas, patterns, her quick and accurate observations of everyone around her. Everything now made sense. A smile that mimicked Wrathia’s started to grow on her face as she hissed quietly, “Yes…”

 

Nevy then stepped back once more, a now playful and malicious smile on her face as she curtsied once more. “If your highness will excuse me.”

 

Wrathia then nodded in respect to the minor Covetess Princess that would be Queen. As Nevy departed, Wrathia then turned back to the railing to observe the moon and sighed deeply.

 

Nevy Nervine was even more enchanting than her contacts led her to believe. It was a miracle Wrathia had kept her own composure as she drew out the Nevy that she had believed was there, under all that oppressed skin.

 

*

 

Nevy had to bide her time and time was short. She knew that it would not be long before she would be married off to some political ally of her parents against her will. Thankfully, little bits of subterfuge had delayed talks just to her specification.

 

A particular snag in her plans had come in the form of a rather persistent suitor that Nevy had no interest in. In addition, his remarks about her appearance had incensed Nevy to no end. She wanted nothing to do with him and would have nothing to do with him. When he had proclaimed to her face to face what he wished to do to her, Nevy was sorely tempted to test the poisons she had concocted in her studies, after paying off the servants meant to prevent her from learning the darker magics and alchemies of the Covetess people.

 

She, like most covetess, still had throwbacks to their ancient heritage in the form of fins and small, retractable spines from their skin. Nevy had resurrected the toxins that had once been commonplace, but now, no one knew about but her. And one of her favorite spells, blowing seemingly harmless bubbles, has contained the kind of odorless and untraceable poisons that could weaken, disable, or kill anyone she wished.

 

And she would kill this suitor if he did not bite his tongue. Gladly. No one would ever know.

 

“Nevy,” her father proclaimed as she turned from her thoughts back to reality.

 

“Yes, father?” she answered mechanically. Their past interactions had been dispassionate at best and heated at worst, with Nevy left in tears. Emotions had long since calloused over would prevent any sort of heart to heart.

 

“I wanted to let you know first; I have accepted the proposal on your behalf to Trader’s Federation’s President’s Son.”

 

Nevy gasped and was stunned. “What? Father! Why did you not consult me on this? Have you any idea what that man has said to me?”

 

“It does not matter, Nevy. The decision has been made and I expect you to follow it; for the family and for the good of the Reach. Now come. Your future husband now awaits you.”

 

Tears welled up in Nevy’s eyes and she bit her lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. Wrathia’s words then echoed in the back of her mind, breaking her out of her shock.

 

They won’t see you coming until it is too late.

 

She had prepared for this outcome, though, a pity it had to happen so soon.

 

Oh well.

 

“No, father,” Nevy said as she casually, and angrily, blew out a bubble, and let it hover in front of him.

 

Nevy’s father, often faced with her bubbles, casually popped it and frowned back, “Nevy, you have to. It is your duty.”

 

Nevy remained defiant. “No, father. I refuse to marry that oaf who only wishes to bed me then toss me aside!”

 

“Nevy you will marry him and if you dare defy me again, I-” he then stopped when he felt his neck begin to clench close and his blood beginning to burn.

 

Nevy then clicked her tongue and paced around her father as he fell to the floor, desperately gasping for breath.

 

“Oh, father, dear, dear father,” she taunted as she pulled out a knife she had always kept on her person, “how little you truly knew about me and how dearly you will pay for using me.”

 

*

 

As expected, the court was in confusion since the king had yet to enter and begin the morning’s meetings.

 

To the surprise of everyone, Nevy had forced the doors open and entered the room with the posture of a Queen and sway in her gait. In one hand, a form with several blotches and a signature. In the other, a satchel. She blew several bubbles into the air and allowed them to however over her siblings and potential threats in the room. Before anyone could notice them, they had popped. Now was the time to make her move.

 

“Nevy, what is the meaning of this? You are not allowed here!” her mother demanded as Nevy paid her no heed and walked to the throne.

 

“My apologies, mother, however,” Nevy began as she looked to the contract that was signed by her father to wed her off to another, “there has been a change of plans.” She then swiped at her father’s desk, ruining the décor and causing everyone to gasp as she stomped on the parchments, completely ruining them.

 

“Nevy, stop it!” her eldest brother shouted and stood up to remove her. However, he found his strength suddenly gone and fell to the ground, unmoving.

 

“Sorry, brother,” Nevy shot back with false sympathies that fooled no one and a flick of her long tresses of hair, “but you will be doing nothing of the sort.”

 

She then pulled another paper from out of her dress and slammed it on the table.

 

“As of this day,” she announced to the royal family, the counselors, the commanders of the Reach’s navy, and that disgusting creature that dared called itself her suitor, “I, Nevy Nervine, am henceforth crowned Queen of the Covetess Reach as signed by the hand of the previous king with his own blood!”

 

The room was in an uproar immediately. The frown on Nevy’s face grew in the face of their protestations.

 

“And if you have any objections,” she then brought up her satchel, “you may bring it up with him!” she roared and tossed the severed head of her father onto the table, where her mother and several siblings screamed in horror at the sight.

 

The rest of the council froze in fear at the sight of the little girl they always assumed was as harmless as morning dew.

 

“And you!” Nevy snarled at the former suitor, “your proposal has not only been revoked, but all commerce with the Traders are hereby severed!”

 

She quickly closed the distance between them and raked her nails against the terrified suitor’s face. She then grasped his face with her hand, injecting even more of her venom into his blood stream, and pulled it to her, breathing more toxins he was not aware of in his face and resisting the urge to spit in his eye, ”I should kill you here and now for what you said to me, you wretch, but I have a much better form of punishment for you.”

 

Her blood was roaring in her ears. Her heart was beating furiously. She felt powerful, she had them at their most vulnerable. They could do nothing to her! She was a Queen!

 

The suitor was still recovering from the bleeding scratches on his cheek, then started to convulse and fall to the floor as he felt his blood start to burn from the inside. When he started to scream, she turned to the terrified soldiers at the door and growled, “take this… thing, to the prison and let him scream for a few hours.” She then smiled at their fear and added, “unless you wish to join him?”

 

Without question, the guards quickly took the suitor by his arms and dragged the screaming man out.

 

Ah, the adrenaline rush was finally hitting its peak. She breathed in deeply and let loose a satisfied sigh. She then turned to the rest of the members of her newly acquired court and asked with a smile that showed her teeth, ready to eat them, bones and all, if they defied her, “any objections?”

 

There were none.

 

*

 

Kneeling before her Empress in her private chambers, Queen Nevy Nervine had swore fealty to Wrathia Bellarmina. Her family was exiled and with Wrathia’s help, all Covetess had acknowledged her as their queen.

 

Wrathia smiled proudly at the Covetess and stood from her throne.

 

“Stand, Queen Nevy Nervine,” she ordered, yet, Nevy would never deny her. The latter’s smile, wicked as it was delighted, fought herself not to get lost in Wrathia’s beautiful eyes.

 

“It’s intoxicating,” Nevy whispered as she then closed the distance between herself and her Queen. “There was nothing like it. They fear me and love me at the same time.”

 

“As well they should,” Wrathia answered as she took Nevy’s hands in her own, “you have won them over and they know better than the defy you.”

 

“And my family?”

 

“They will never bother you again, my Little Fish,” Wrathia reached to cup Nevy’s cheek in her free hand, “should they ever think to raise arms against you… I will make them suffer.” She then put her forehead against Nevy’s and growled, “They would be raising arms against me, because they raise arms against you, my Prime Consort, the High Queen of my Empire.”

 

Nevy then reached up and kissed her queen. She wrapped her arms around Wrathia’s shoulders and kissed her again. Wrathia reciprocated and the mutual heat between the Vengess and Covetess was undeniable.

 

The Covetess’ breathing was deep and heavy as she then whispered, “Pedri had best watch himself. I know what he did to earn your favor.”

 

Wrathia’s bloodthirsty smile returned in force. Wrathia could swear that she should have been born Vengess, but it didn’t matter as she dragged Nevy to her bed chamber and kissed her again. Nevy, growing more eager by the moment, groaned as Wrathia hovered over her.

 

“You would kill my husband?” Wrathia asked part humorously, part seriously.

 

“A thousand times!” Nevy hissed before she kissed Wrathia’s neck aggressively, and even bit a few times before continuing, “I do not share what is mine!”

 

Wrathia then pinned Nevy and snarled in response, “Then take it, my Little Fish!”

 

*

 

The next morning, Nevy, embracing her sleeping empress from behind, stared at the morning sun, and then back at the object of her affections and desires. Then considered the one obstacle that dared stood between them… and which wouldn’t be there for much longer.

 

She then whispered, only loud enough for herself to hear,

 

“Mine… all mine.”


End file.
